


a true knight

by calarinanis



Series: a tale as old as time [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, POV Jon Snow, POV Sansa Stark, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Sansa Stark remembers the days that she and Jon Snow played together back when everything was simpler.  Jonsa Drabble Fest May 2020.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: a tale as old as time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	a true knight

Winterfell had always been a place of stories.

Yet, it was not the grim tales told by Old Nan or the pious fables by Maester Luwin that caught Sansa’s attention.

She had always loved the stories of old with good queens and true knights like Prince Aemon and Queen Naerys.

Prince Aemon had been the most noble, the most handsome knight alive and Sansa longed for someone to champion her just as he did for gentle and kind Queen Naerys. Sansa thought she would find her prince in Joffrey, that she could be his good lady.

How wrong she had been.

Her true knight was the boy who had played the Dragonknight to her Queen Naerys, her brother at the time and now her cousin: Jon Snow.

“Sansa.” She heard Jon’s gruff voice call her name. “I’ve been waiting for you for ages. Lyanna’s had two tantrums and Eddard has broken a finger while you’ve been getting ready.”

She looked at him with a start. She had been so lost in her memories, she had completely forgotten they were meant to be riding to King’s Landing for Bran’s nameday. “I’ll get ready.” Her voice was low, laced with a dreaminess that Jon had rarely heard.

“Are you well, Sansa?” He approached, placing a tender hand on her shoulder.

Sansa held his hand as she looked him in the eye, noting the worry that lay within them. “I’m fine, Jon.” Her voice was stronger, yet her eyes were still slightly glazed over.

“You don’t look well, love.” Jon gently sat her down on their bed. “And, it’s not like you to forget.” He squeezed her hand, a tiny gesture of reassurance but one that helped to settle her mind.

“I was just remembering the days when we played as children.” Her mouth widened into a semblance of smile. “You were Prince Aemon and I was Queen Naerys in those simple, childish days.”

The puzzlement was evident upon his face as Sansa continued reminiscing, her blue eyes bright yet touched with a wistfulness. “Aye, I remember.”

“It just occurred to me how strange it is that I married my prince.” Her smile grew larger. “That I married the boy who was the Prince to my Queen.” A lightness entered her tone as she leant over to kiss Jon. “I sometimes cannot believe we are here.”

His eyes grew softer as realisation dawned upon him. “I have not thought of that in many years.”

Stories had always been welcome at Winterfell and one day in the not so distant future, there would be another that joined those legendary tales.

The story of Good Queen Sansa and the Honourable Lord Jon who was by all accounts a true knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
